Yao's Special Gift
by chibi-starz
Summary: This year, Yao decided to take his courage and offer a "special" gift to Ivan for Christmas…however, the later ends up being too much eager about it and wants more…leaving Yao to try to solve this particular problem before his siblings will come visit him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Small note:**_

_**I really wanted to write a one-shoot Rochu fic for Christmas, but sadly with the lack of time and the busy end of semester I had, I could only finish some parts of it OTL**_

_**So I decided to divide the one-shoot in five parts, since I had only the time to completely finish the first part. **_

_**I won't be here for the holidays, I'll be going on vacation and I'll be back in two weeks. So I am posting this part to see if you would be still interested in reading the rest, even if I'll only be able to finish it after January 6**__**th**__**, because I feel a little bit ridiculous to post something about the holidays after it end x,D OTL **_

**About the story:**

**Genre:**Romance/Humor/family

**Rated: **Mature for some explicit scenes and themes...

By the way, I might change the title if I think of something better.

* * *

_**Yao's Special Gift**_

It was December 24th; Christmas' eve.

It was only the beginning of the day, but everyone was already busy and preparing for a big celebration. However, for the moment, there was something else preoccupying Yao's mind…

He was looking at his phone, wondering if he should call a certain Russian...

Even if Yao didn't really care about Christmas, this year, after some thoughts, he decided that he should give something special to Ivan. Unfortunately, he didn't have a clue of what to give to his boyfriend and with the lack of time; he finally decided to offer the Russian something unusual…something more "audacious"…

Thinking about his decision again made him blush in numerous shades of red. For several days, he had doubts about offering _this_ gift to Ivan. Until today, he was truly questioning his decision. He wondered why he even thought about such a thing in the first place.

Though, in the end, he finally decided to give Ivan the present nonetheless… Yao thought it would be better to give it to Ivan in hand, but since the Russian had a morning conference with his boss, the Asian ended up reluctantly leaving the gift to Ivan's secretary who _promised_ to give it to Ivan after the meeting.

Of course, Yao could have waited another day and offer the gift in person, since they will spend the entire day together tomorrow. However, waiting another day would only make Yao hesitate more about offering the particular gift, so he thought it was better like this.

Even if he wouldn't be able to see Ivan open his present, he could still picture what Ivan's expression would be like when he would discover what was inside.

The old Chinese thought that getting rid of the present this morning would make him to stop thinking about it, but, unfortunately, it didn't seem like it was the case. No matter what, Yao was still wondering if he did a good decision concerning all this. And even if it flustered him; deep inside, he really was curious to know what the Russian will think of the gift...

With a small sigh, Yao glanced at his phone once again…

Right now, it was almost the end of Ivan's conference and the Asian wondered if he should call him.

Maybe he should just call to make sure that Ivan perfectly received his gift and to be certain that it wasn't disastrously in someone else's hands…After all if, with some very bad luck, his present was found by someone else, Yao would definitely die of complete embarrassment. It was a gift that Ivan— and _only_ Ivan— could see.

It was also this reason that made Yao slightly anxious.

What if his boyfriend decided to open the gift in front of other people; like for instance the Baltic or his sisters, or even more awful, in front of his boss?

In the end, the more the Chinese thought of it, the more he decided that it would probably be a better idea to call his northern neighbour…

After the meeting with his boss, Ivan came home in a very good mood. Even if it was snowing a little outside, there was still a bright sun and it was such a beautiful day.

However, it was when he went home and saw the unexpected presents on his couch that he suddenly felt more high spirited.

Hastily, the Russian went to check his gifts.

The first present he saw was from his two sisters; Ukatarina and Natalia. Without opening it, Ivan could already guess that it was probably a warm scarf or a sweater prepared by them; it was a typical—but much appreciated—gift from his sisters. Curiously he checked the other gifts and was even very surprised to see one that was from his own boss. Of course, Christmas in Russia wouldn't be until a couple of days, but who wouldn't be joyful with the fact of receiving so many gifts?

The Russian could have spent a long moment looking at his presents; however, rapidly he was interrupted by the loud sound of his phone.

"Hello."He answered, hoping it wouldn't be something concerning another meeting about politics.

"H-hi. How are you Ivan aru?" A familiar voice inquired.

"Yao!"Ivan said, happy, but at the same time, slightly shocked to hear his boyfriend. "I am great; I just finished the meeting with my boss. You have a great timing Yao da? How are you?"

"I am great too..."

Maybe it was only his imagination, but Ivan thought that Yao sounded a little nervous …it was strange, to say the least.

"I know you aren't really fond of Christmas, but I brought you a nice gift. I hope you will like it."The Russian added cheerfully.

"Aiya! You didn't need to do that aru!" The Chinese replied. This answer quickly made Ivan chuckle, he was expecting his lover to react that way and it only made him smile.

"B-but…S-speaking of gifts…did you receive mine aru?"Yao suddenly asked, still having a tone of hesitation in his voice.

Yao's question surprised Ivan.

"Yours?!"

"I-I gave it to your secretary this morning aru…She said she would give it to you after your meeting."Yao explained, scared with the thought of his gift being lost… If the present ended in someone else's hands, his honour and pride would be lost _forever_. It would be the end for him!

"Ha, I found it! It looks so adorable da?" The Russian exclaimed once he found a small red box with Yao's name on it. This sentence quickly made Yao _so_ relieved.

"It's so kind of you to offer me something. I thought that you would be annoyed with the fact I decided to buy you a present and now you just surprised me with one. Yao-Yao is so cute~"

"A-Aiyaa!" Yao replied, rapidly feeling that his cheeks were softly blushing.

"Thanks my little sunflower."

"I-I just wanted to make sure you got it aru. I will have to go now..."

"Wait! Yao don't you want to wait for me to open it?"Ivan quickly remarked. Since his boyfriend couldn't see him, the Russian thought that Yao should at least hear his expression on the phone when he would open the gift.

However, Yao didn't really want to hear Ivan's expression. Why? Because he was sure that somehow, Ivan would make him feel _even more_ embarrassed with this present idea…. But at the same time, he had to admit that a part of him was also truly curious to know Ivan's reaction.

Without losing a second, Ivan unwrapped Yao's gift in haste. It was small and it was covered with some cute decorative papers, but ultimately the blond found an envelope.

Completely curious, Ivan was wondering what in the world was inside the envelope…

The blond thought of many things that Yao might have offered him; it could have been a simple gift card or perhaps tickets to a music concert?

However the thing that was inside the envelope was none of those things! In fact, it was something he really didn't thought of!

Ivan opened the envelope to find a very seductive picture of Yao wearing a sexy red lingerie…the lingerie wasn't covering much of Yao's body; showing his beautiful legs, but, most importantly, it was definitely emphasising his private parts.

"…"

"…."

After a small moment of silence, the Chinese heard Ivan pronounce an unintelligible sound that he never heard of his life.

"I-Ivan?!"Yao snapped, wondering what happened to the other.

What Yao couldn't see was that at the other side of the phone, Ivan was coping with a massive nosebleed.

"kolkolkolkolkolkolkol~ Yao-Yao why didn't you made the picture much bigger da?" The Russian said enthusiastically.

"Aiya! You pervert!"

Actually, Yao had been absolutely sure that the other would say something like that; as he expected Ivan would act perversely.

"Yao please tell me you still have this cute little clothing da?" The Russian inquired with husky voice. He definitely couldn't stop looking at the picture; it was such a turn on. He will never leave this precious picture! NEVER!

"Maybe…"Yao answered cautiously.

"How come I never saw you in it?"The blond asked with a perverted chuckle.

"…I-it's the second part of your gift…"The Chinese finally admitted with a quiet voice.

"…"

So that meant that Yao had the lingerie!

It was unfortunate that the Asian couldn't see Ivan's expression, because at the other side of the phone, the Russian was completely gaping.

"You will have to be patient and wait tomorrow aru."Yao whispered seductively, now finding it amusing to tease the Russian.

_The second part of his gift?_ Ivan thought about this sentence and pictured Yao on his bed in this clothing…he was certainly about to have another massive nosebleed coming.

He would have to wait another day for this…but in second thought; no! He _couldn't_ wait! He needed to have the second part of his gift _now_! His mind—and his body—wouldn't be satisfied until he would see Yao in this sexy red lingerie.

"I-Ivan?" Yao called, noticing that there wasn't a sound coming from the other side of the phone for a while now.

"Yao, I can't wait da? I am coming!"The Russian suddenly declared with a hurry tone.

"W-what? N-Now? N-no no no no!" The Asian snapped, rapidly panicking. "My siblings are coming in a few..."

"Get prepared; I'll be there in a few moments!"Ivan still said, entirely not listening to what the other was saying and interrupting the explanation.

"WAIT! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME ARU?!"

But it was too late; Ivan already hung up the phone…

"…"

The Chinese was cursing himself, he miscalculated everything and now he felt silly to not have thought that Ivan couldn't control himself until tomorrow…that big pervert!

With a little bit of panic, the old Asian looked at his clock…

Right now, Ivan was in Moscow, meaning that it would take him about four to five hours to come here…the problem was that in about four to five hours from now, Yao would also be about to start a supper with his family….

His family and him never really celebrated Christmas, but his siblings agreed to spend this evening with him. They would eat pizza, watch movies and play video games. Everything was organised! They even agreed to have a sleepover and Yao was looking forward to it. Everyone was always busy, and even he, barely had time to spend time with his family anymore, especially during this time of the year.

They all made efforts to come visit him…and even Kiku, who usually spends this holidays with his friends, promised to come this year. Therefore, he didn't want to waste this chance. He definitely wanted to have his family time this evening!

However, if Ivan would come Yao would obviously have to _do it_ with him…now there was nothing that could stop the Russian on heat.

Of course, this would, at the same time, quickly turn away his siblings.

It wasn't the first time that his siblings came at the "bad place and bad moment" and that they had to witness some dishonourable things because of Ivan. Sometimes, Yong was even shocked to the point to accuse his older Chinese brother of loving Ivan more than his family. Yao always felt that he had to choose between Ivan and his siblings, and he had the feeling that, sadly, it would be the case for this evening again…

Although he was starting to be anxious, the Asian decided to finally ignore those worries. He was sure that Ivan would realise—as much horny that he was—that it was ridiculous coming all this way for that. Besides, the airports must be crowded at this time of the year and at this hour. In the end, the Russian would definitely not be able to have a place on the plane at the last minute.

A little relieved with this thought, Yao realised that he was worrying for nothing. Therefore, he decided to continue with the preparation for the supper and not to think about it.

Ivan wasn't that unreasonable after all…right?

* * *

_**I have to admit it's the first time I write publicly about mature themes, so I feel a little embarrassed OTL 0**_**/v/0 (I guess I'll feel more at ease to write about it with time). But I really want to try to write more stuff like this for future Rochu fics, so I guess I have to start somewhere lol. **

_**So should I still post the other parts even if it will be after the holidays?**_

_**Anyway, no matter what, I really want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and an Happy New year QvQ Even if you don't celebrate Christmas, I still wish you to have an happy holidays and a nice moment with the people you love uwu**_

_**I did this fic as some sort of gift to thank every Brochus out there and for everyone who encouraged me no matter what and made my day! Thanks for being so awesome and great! ^-^ Without you, my Year would really have sucked! Lol**_

_**I also want to give a special thanks to my friend Liz who encouraged me to continue writing this fic even if I wouldn't have finished on time and even if I wasn't certain about it QvQ Seriously thank you to be such a great friend! QuQ **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OOOOKAY, well there is part two, err I don't know what to say except that I am sorry that it took SO long.**_

_**I have to be honest, when I came back from my vacation, I almost wanted to remove this fic, because I was embarrassed OTL x,D I wanted to run away from it like an Italian lol But then I read the comments and I saw that a lot of people wanted me to continue. I felt bad for thinking about removing it and I immediately decided to continue nonetheless. I made this to try to write a Mature fic and I will make it to the end. After all, if I won't write, I won't be able to know if it's okay or if I can improve. **_

_**So in the end, thanks everyone for the encouragements, without you, I would probably not be continuing this fic =)**_

_**I hope you guys will enjoy the rest, I hope its okay and I hope that this winter holiday fic doesn't sound weird even if it's off season and it's almost the end of winter x,D**_

* * *

_**Part 2**_

Yao was tranquilly finishing preparing some sweet delicacies for his family supper….

The supper would be starting in about an hour and soon his siblings will be there. He completely gave up on the idea that Ivan was coming. He was certain that it was probably too crowded at this time to have a last minute place on a plane.

However, just at this moment, his thoughts were completely interrupted when he heard a very loud knock on the door…a knock that only one person he knew did…

"Yao-Yao! Guess who it is da?"

_Ivan!?_ Yao realised completely in shock. So this means that Ivan still, in some way or another, got a place on the plane?! How did he even organise that?!

In any case, the Chinese realised that he shouldn't be thinking about this at the moment, he should be thinking about a plan _**now**_!

"Yao~ Open the door please~ It's your one true love~"

If he would open the door, it was obvious that Ivan wouldn't listen to what he had to say and that they would end up having sex immediately. But Yao couldn't do that…not at this moment, at least.

Soon his siblings will be here and judging by Ivan's lustful attitude, Yao could figure that they wouldn't have finish doing _it_ before his siblings would come…

Therefore, he must think of a plan and a solution to solve this problem for now…

_~Plan number 1~_

Yao could pretend to not be home presently…at the very least, he would remain quiet until Ivan would realise that he wasn't home. And if he would see Ivan later, he would simply tell him that he was out to make last minute groceries.

"Yao, you are taking too much time! I am coming for you~" The Russian chimed.

Right at the moment, the Chinese heard the sound of his front door opening.

In a couple of seconds, Yao's first plan failed; it seemed that Ivan had the key to his house.

_What?_ Yao questioned shockingly. Now that he thought about it, he realised that he did gave the Russian a copy key once, for some reason that he couldn't remember right now… But in the end, the old Asian must admit that his first plan would failed eventually, Ivan didn't really needed keys to enter his house, the blond always found a way to come in.

Well, since his first plan didn't work, he rapidly thought of a second one!

_~Plan number 2~_

Yao would simply and _quietly_ hide somewhere and pretend to be out of the house. As long as Ivan doesn't find him, it would be fine… he thought.

"Yao-Yao, where are you?"

The old Asian rapidly thought of a perfect place where he could hide away from Ivan. Unfortunately, these thoughts were soon pointless, since he quickly met someone who failed his plan.

In fact, this person wasn't Ivan…it was Shinatty-san who appeared, from apparently out of nowhere, and surprised Yao.

"Hello, China-san!"

"AIYAAA!"The Chinese screamed, almost having a heart attack. He was totally not expecting Shinatty to appear, he didn't even know that there was someone else in the house in the first place!

"Yao? Where are you?"Ivan still asked, after hearing the scream of his boyfriend.

"I just came back from the grocery and I brought the dumplings you asked me to get."Shinatty explained, not realising the disastrous expression the old Chinese had on his face.

"SHUUUT! Don't make a noise!"Yao snapped frustrated at the other.

"But, you are the one making noises…"The man in the costume remarked.

"Go out aru! Nobody is supposed to be here now!"

"But—"

Still irritated, Yao pushed Shinatty out of house, forcing him to exit by the door that was in the kitchen.

However, without realising it, pushing Shinatty outside made a lot of noise— especially since Yao slammed the door loudly— which guided Ivan to the kitchen.

"Yao? Are you playing hide and seek? You don't need to make things even more interesting than they already are~ kolkolkolkolkol~."

Hearing the familiar voice approaching, Yao hastily ran into his bedroom and locked the door…it wasn't probably the best idea, but it was the only place he thought to go in the small amount of time. Unfortunately, now was way too late to change the location to hide.

"Yao, you are inside your room da? I can hear you~ Open up fast."The Russian said, knocking at the bedroom door.

_Shit!_ Today was simply not the best day for Yao to think of plans.

"Aiyaa! Ivan, go away aru! We can't do _that_ now. I have so many things to prepare yet."The Chinese explained, finally admitting to Ivan that he was in his bedroom.

"Prepare? Are there other surprises for me there? Interesting~ kolkolkol~"The Russian inquired, now even more eager to see Yao.

Yao desperately sighed; Ivan was thinking of pervert stuff again… there was definitely no way to get rid of the Russian now…

The Chinese cursed the moment he thought it was a good idea to offer the gift today! Curse the moment he called Ivan to mention the present and shame on him to not have thought that his boyfriend couldn't wait until tomorrow. It was one of the foolish things he ever done!

There was now only a last, but quite ridiculous, option that came to Yao's mind…He could simply escape by the window…

But…at the same time, he wanted to be at home for his siblings... and by doing this plan, he would give up on the evening of celebration with his family and, also, on the evening being with Ivan…

"Y-yeah. I am preparing aru…just wait a few minutes." Yao said, noticing that Ivan seemed more impatient, judging the knock on the doors.

"What are you wearing Yao?"Ivan asked, hoping that his boyfriend was already wearing the sexy red outfit like in the picture.

"Aiyaa! You pervert, just wait!"Yao snapped, blushing in several shades of red. Even if he wasn't wearing anything inappropriate (for now), he still felt embarrassed with what Ivan was probably thinking.

"I can't wait any longer Yao."Ivan replied honestly. He really wanted to see Yao right now; his body couldn't wait any longer.

"I-Ivan…"The Chinese looked at his watch. Time was passing and he still didn't know what to do; though, he knew he had to take a decision soon. Yao looked at a red bag that was next to his bed…that was where he kept the lingerie.

"I-I'm preparing aru…it wouldn't be as…nice… if you would come when I am not ready."

"Y-Yao…I can't wait…You have 5 minutes to prepare…or else I come, destroy the door and consume our love regardless of the fact you're ready or not."

"AIYAA! You have such a pervert aru!"

"Come on Yao, I can't wait any longer to see your beautiful body and for us to become one. I want you to touch me and I want to pleasure you. I can't wait to have you under me, for our bodies to be in contact and to hear your screams every time I—"

"Okay! Okay! Shut up now!" Yao snapped. He was embarrassed to admit it, but thinking about what Ivan said was actually turning him on. He really hated it, but Ivan won; now he was actually in the mood.

However, that wouldn't solve the problem of what to do when his family would arrive. His recent plans didn't worked until now, but perhaps he thought that he could delay the supper for a little while. He would delay the supper of one hour; it would give him time to satisfy Ivan's needs, right?

It would be kind of rude of him to change the hour at the last minute, but he knew that none of them would come at the exact hour anyway.

"Fine, Ivan, I might open up soon aru."The Chinese finally declared.

"Ha!"

"But first I have to ask you for a few favors."

"Of course."Ivan answered cheerfully, everything for Yao to open the door fast.

"Okay, first don't leave your boots in the front door aru. You can bring them here."Yao announced. If his siblings would see Ivan's boots in the front door, they would rapidly assume and suspect things.

At this moment, Ivan realised that he was actually still wearing his boots. He was too much in a hurry and forgot to take them off when he entered…

Oops, oh well, as long as Yao doesn't know…

"Da, it's done! Open the door now?" Ivan replied, once he took off his boots.

"W-wait. One last thing aru…Put this note on the front door."Yao added, sliding a small paper under the door to Ivan.

"Is it the last thing?"

"The last thing aru."

"S-so you are ready?"Ivan inquired, enthusiastically.

"…Yes."

At the sound of this word, Ivan completely lost it; his mind rapidly went out of this world. The Russian didn't even bother to go to the front door and put the paper there. He automatically threw the paper, not caring of where it would fall.

"Will you open the door now?"The blond asked again.

"Y-you can enter…"Yao finally said.

Ivan heard a small sound that meant that the door was unlocked. Without losing a second, the Russian entered eagerly.

Yao's bedroom was dark and only had some candle lights brighten up the place. Nonetheless to say that Yao thought of everything; the ambiance was really romantic.

Of course, the thing that attracted him the most was seeing Yao on the bed and wearing the lingerie; his hair untied and blushing…this was even more of a turn on than the photo.

"Y-Yao…"Ivan whispered while he was climbing on the bed, he felt that he was about to have another nosebleed again.

"Aiyaa…Ivan, are you having a nosebleed?" Yao remarked.

The Chinese was about to get some tissues for Ivan's problem, but before he could move, he got pinned on the bed by the other.

"Yao-Yao, I won't let you escape like this da?"Ivan said huskily.

"You idiot! What about your nose?"The Chinese mentioned.

"Don't worry about it." The tall one said, reducing the space between their bodies and kissing him passionately.

After a while, Ivan departed Yao's lips to take a closer look of the Chinese. He was on top of Yao and he could see how the lingerie suited the other one so perfectly. Everything was making him lustful, from seeing Yao's beautiful legs to the fact he could see a bulge in the small and thigh underwear that the Chinese was wearing.

However, Ivan intense eyes were only making Yao even more embarrassed. Though, he had to admit that he secretly liked when Ivan would look at him this way, right now he was in the mood for something else…

"S-stop staring!"

"I can't help it~"The other replied. "I have to make sure to remember this forever."

"Weren't you eager to receive your present aru? Hurry up Ivan~"Yao whispered seductively, wrapping his legs around the Russian's waist, finally eliminating the small space between their bodies.

Yao's recent action made Ivan completely lose his mind. Encouraged by the other tempting action, Ivan rapidly kissed Yao with an increased passion.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like it until now. I think I made Yao a little too frisky, but I kinda like it this way, it doesn't hurt once in a while I guess. But I probably won't make him like that very often in other fics; please bear with me! Lol x,D**_

_**At the same time, I hope that the "plan things" are kinda funny, I also want to add comedy; I just have to lol =3= **_

_**Thanks for reading and I kinda dislike asking this, but if you guys want to review, I will really appreciate it =). Since I still feel insecure about this kind of fic, I would like to know if you guys are enjoying it or if you have feedbacks, it's just to know if I am in the right path. It would help me! QvQ **_


End file.
